The Academy
by ShizukaNatasha
Summary: Set in West Bend, WI, two intelligent people, named Mr. and Mrs. Aido have created the Academy. They have invited characters from all over, from different anime, manga, and movies to come into their home and live in the "real world." How will they all live, learn, and interact with each other? A HEAVILY crossed over fanfiction. More than SE and Kuro inside!
1. What is the Academy?

What is the Academy?

This is a common question when I tell people the title of the fanfiction. The Academy is a fanfiction my friend and I have been writing since 8th grade, and we will be Seniors in High School this year. So we're going on 5 years of a continuous story.

To put it simply, the Academy is a crossover. A HEAVY crossover with multiple characters from multiple places (e.g. movies, anime, manga, etc...). I have been interested in the idea of crossovers since I was younger and really liked the idea of how characters from opposite worlds would interact with each other. A few days after the beginning of 8th grade I met my friend Chitose. Atfer discovering we had so much in common I brought up the idea of the Academy, which was in it's very first draft I'd been writing. She agreed to work on it with me, and thus it began.

The Academy takes place in the real world on Earth, in WI where we live. It is a school where all these different characters live, eat, and interact with each other. They all have assigned rooms and roommates. It is run by two people we have made up ourselves, called Mr. and Mrs. Aido.

Mr. and Mrs. Aido are very intelligent, and very powerful people. They created the school, and invite only characters they deem worthy to live in it. (Or in our case, characters we know about). They open up portals to the other worlds where these characters live (or in their case, their dimension where the show/manga/etc...is taking place).

This is what the Academy is as a story. A few Episodes in my friend and I do come into the story, and believe me - the beginning of the story is pretty bad. If I could go back and change everything in the beginning I would, but the story as of today is about 900+ Episodes in. I have had to go through much editing to figure out which Episodes actually have signifant importance. (I'm still not done because I put it off for so long :'D But I'm enough in to begin uploading Episodes).

I really want people to read and enjoy this story. My friend and I have put our heart and souls into the idea of this story, and have been working on it for almost 5 years. I think about this story probably 75% of the time, wether it be ideas or roleplaying for it. We have poured EVERYTHING into this story to make it enjoyable to read and write.

I only have a word of warning for this story. It is very long, and very...interesting. Eventually it will get very graphic in sexuality, language, and violence. At first it seems happy - but I am warning you that it will get very disturbing at points. If you do continue to read along with the story you will notice how much more mature the story becomes.

The one thing I want to stress on is that I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. There are MULTIPLE characters from other places in this, and I do not claim to own any of them except those I did create myself. Otherwise I do not want people to harass me about it. I also apologize for anyone who reads this and may have no idea who some characters are - but that's all part of discovering a new anime isn't it? Eventually better characters will come in. The best part about editing is that all the fillers get taken out which makes everything go faster. :D

But to anyone who does read this, please remember that I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. We have poured everything into this story. I have worked through blood and tears through making this. I really want people to get into it, it does get so much better. To anyone who reads this fully I would request of you to send me a message saying that you're going to follow along, it would make me very happy.

I will upload a list of characters in the first few seasons before uploading the very first Episode. Please enjoy everyone as you enter the Academy. ^.^


	2. The Academy: Characters

The Academy: Season 1 - ?

This is a list of the characters who are in (or will be) so far. ^.^

**HEROES:**

SAILOR MOON:

Serena Tsukino - Sailor Moon

Ami Mizuno - Sailor Mercury

Rei Hino - Sailor Mars

Lita Kino - Sailor Jupiter

Amara Tenno - Sailor Uranus

Michelle Kaio - Sailor Neptune

Trista Maoi - Sailor Pluto

Hotaru Tomoe - Sailor Saturn

Luna

Artemis

Darien Shields

Rini Tsukino - Sailor Mini Moon

Seiya Kou - Sailor Star Fighter

Taiki Kou - Sailor Star Maker

Yaten Kou - Sailor Star Healer

SLAYERS:

Lina Inverse

Nahga the Serpent

VAMPIRE KNIGHT:

Yuki Cross

Zero Kiryu

Kaname Kuran

Hanabusa Aido

Akatsuki Kain

Senri Shiki

Rima Toya

Ruka Souen

Ichiru Kiryu

INUYASHA:

Inuyasha

Kagome

Sango

Miroku

Sessohmaru

Kikyo

Koga

OH MY GODDESS:

Belldandy

Urd

Skuld

Peorth

Keiichi

BATMAN: THE ANIMATED SERIES:

Bruce Wayne - Batman

Dick Grayson - Nightwing

Barbara Gordon - Batgirl

Jim Gordon - Commissioner Gordon

Alfred Pennysworth...^.^

X-MEN EVOLUTION: 

Charles Xavier

Logan - Wolverine

Ororo Monroe - Storm

Rogue

Kitty Pryde - Shadowcat

Evan Daniels - Spyke

Kurt Wagner - Nightcrawler

Scott Summers - Cyclops

TEEN TITANS:

Robin

Cyborg

Starfire

Raven

Beast Boy

FANTASTIC FOUR (MOVIE VERSION):

Reed Richards - Mr. Fantastic

Susan Storm - Invisible Woman

Ben Grimm - The Thing

Johnny Storm - Human Torch

HARRY POTTER:

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Luna Lovegood

Neville Longbottom

Dumbledore

McGonagall

Hagrid

Fred + George

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley

Sirius Black

Lupin

Tonks

AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER: 

Aang

Sokka

Katara

Toph

Zuko

Ty Lee

Mai

Iroh

Suki

HELLBOY:

Hellboy

Elizabeth Shermin

Abe

Nuala

Krauss

Agent Manning

Professor Broom

**VILLAINS:**

SAILOR MOON:

Mistress 9

BATMAN: THE ANIMATED SERIES:

The Joker

Harley Quinn

Poison Ivy

Mr. Freeze

The Penguin

The Riddler

Two Face

X-MEN EVOLUTION: 

Mystique

Fred Dukes - Blob

Todd Tolensky - Toad

Pietro - Quicksilver

Eric Lensher - Magneto

Victor Creed - Sabertooth

TEEN TITANS:

Jinx

Mammoth

Gizmo

Blackfire

FANTASTIC FOUR (MOVIE VERSION):

Victor Von Doom

HARRY POTTER:

Tom Riddle - Voldemort

Draco Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy

Crabbe

Goyle

Severus Snape

AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER: 

Azula

Ozai

Zhao

HELLBOY:

Nuada

DISCLAIMER:

I own known of these characters. They all belong to their rightful owners.

Hello everyone! This is a list of characters in the Academy Episodes you will first read. It will be updated whenever knew characters come in, so always check back on this page. More will come in, I do promise you that ^.^ Please Note this is not the current list of characters, I just dont want to spoil anything xD


	3. Episode 1: The Beginning

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hello everyone! This is the very first Episode of the Academy that you will begin reading. I suggest you read the Academy Overview and list of characters before you read this. Please enjoy and don't mind the cheesiness :)

The Academy

Episode 1: The Beginning

Lina Inverse was humming happily as she continued to scarf down food while sitting on the beach. Staring at the paper in her hand. Earlier that day she had received it from nowhere, it had just appeared before her magically. And she was very curious to it's message:

Dear (insert name),

We would like for you to join our Academy, a school for the gifted. If you would accept, please press the button included precisley at noon.

~ Mr. and Mrs. Aido

She reread the letter again, wondering or not if she should really press the small red button sitting in the palm of her hand. What if it was a trap?

"Hey Lina," said a sultry voice.

Lina looked up to see her friend Nahga standing before her, clad in purple leather. "Nahga what are you doing here...?" Lina sighed.

"Did you get one of these?" Nahga asked, holding up the exact same letter. She handed it to Lina, who read it over again.

She then nodded and held up her own letter to show Nahga. "Do you think we should do what they're asking?"

Nahga laughed her signature, hyena laugh. "This is a mystery Lina! We're destined to solve it!' she cried.

Lina rolled her eyes and looked up at the cloudless sky. By the position of the sun she knew it was noon. "Well if we're going to press that button we better do it now."

Nahga smiled, and immediatley pressed the button.

And at that exact moment, characters from all around (refer back to the character list) were sucked through a blue swirling portal until they all arrived in the exact same place: A large room, bare of any furniture besides the blue wallpapered walls, and blue - and - white tiled floors. It was quite dark with only a bit of light for them to see.

They all looked around at each other, a million thoughts going through their heads:

- Why were our enemies here?

- Where are we?

- Why are some of our enemies alive?

- What is going on here?

- Who are these people?

More and more questions entered their minds. Everyone was looking around in fear, in interest. Enemies and Heroes scowled at each other - and then chaos ensued as everyone yelled and shouted at each other, getting into fighting stances and pulling out their weapons to attack.

"_Hemhem_..." The female voice silence them all simaltaneously.

Everyone looked over to see out of the shadows appear a man and a woman.

"Who are you?" Serena cried.

The man and woman were very, very beautiful. The man was 6'1, with flawless skin. His eyes were bright blue and he had short, blonde hair. He was wearing a gray suit, and thin silver glasses framed his face. The woman was about 5'8'. She had the same eye color and skin color, and her also blonde hair was waist length with very graceful and soft waves. She was wearing a knee length navy blue dress.

"I am Mr. Aido," said the man, and gentle smile on his face.

"And I am Mrs. Aido," said the woman, an equally warm smile on her face. And then the shadows disappeared into a bright light above their heads.

"You're the ones who sent these letters?" Harry asked, holding his letter.

"Yes," Mr. Aido answered. "You have all been invited to the Academy."

"And how do we know you're not the enemy?" Robin asked.

The couples eyes darkened. "Because is we were the enemy we would have killed you already," Mr. Aido answered.

"Why are we here!" cried Logan.

Mrs. Aido smiled. "Because we have been reviewing all of you," she answered. "And we have deemed all of you worthy to attend our school."

"School?" asked Xavier.

"Yes," Mr. Aido answered. "Right now all of you have come from your home worlds, to Earth. West Bend WI to be exact. We created this school for people like you. To train your mind and your powers. To live _normal _lives."

"How can we live normal lives if people like him are here?" Bruce asked, pointing to the Joker who only laughed insanely.

"Because he will be forced to live a normal life as well," Mr. Aido answered. "There are rules to this School, like always. And if you break those rules you will be punished."

Mrs. Aido smiled. "Now please, if everyone will follow us on a tour ~"

"And why should we trust you!" Yuki cried.

Mrs. Aido frowned as a sad look formed in her eyes. She turned to her husband. "They're being difficult..."

Mr. Aido ran his fingers through his hair, a frustrated look on his face. "Yes...this seemed alot easier when we imagined it." Then he sighed. "Don't any of you want a normal life to live? To expand your minds? To expirience things you never have before...?"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

The Joker laughed. "You expect _me _to be a normal person here?"

"No, of course not," Mrs. Aido answered. "But you won't have to live in fear anymore. Of course you can't kill anyone here - but all of you have free roam of the Academy. We have a pool, a rec room, a Cafeteria...we have everything any of you could want to enjoy yourselves."

"The offer does sound nice..." Xavier mumbled, lacing his fingers together in deep thought. "And if we refused this offer?"

"Then you will never get it again," Mr. Aido answered. "We will never invite you back."

"What if we want to visit our families...?" Ami asked.

Mrs. Aido smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be able to travel back to your world to visit them. Everything has been taken care of."

And everyone was silent, thinking. A normal life. Friends. People to call _family. _Even a villain would want that, wouldn't they? Even if not - they would still be able to enjoy themselves.

"I accept," said Scott.

"Me too!" Kitty cried.

And soon - everyone was convinced. Everyone was agreeing on joining. They all wanted the same thing.

The couple smiled wide. "We knew you all would accept," Mr. Aido answered.

"Now please follow us, we have a long tour to show you," Mrs. Aido said, gesturing to a large door. And they all followed, being introduced to the Academy. On the bottom of the Academy was the Main Room where they had just been; it lead into a branch of hallways and into different rooms: The Library, the Kitchen, the Cafeteria, the Dining Hall (for more formal occassions), the Swimming Pool, a different assortment of rooms where class would be taught, the Weight Room, the Locker Rooms, the Rec Rooms and many others.

And upstairs everyone was shown to their rooms and assigned roommates and given their list of rules to follow:

RULES:

1.) No killing one another

2.) If you are invited to the Academy, you must stay for one entire Semester before you can leave or visit your home world

3.) No riding vehicles,etc/flying in the hallways

4.) Classes start at 9:00 a.m. and end at 12:00 p.m.

5.) Free time anywhere is permitted on weekends and after classes

6.) Must listen to all Teachers/Upperclass men

7.) Breakfast is served from 6:30 - 8: 55 a.m.

8.) Lunch is served from 12:00 p.m. - 2:00 p.m.

9.) Dinner is served from 6:30 p.m. - 8:00 p.m.

10.) Snacks are always provided and the Kitchen is always open

11.) Students are required to take _at least _3 classes their first Semester

12.) All students should (but are not required to be) in bed by 10:30 p.m.

13.) If you are rude/harmful in anyway to Alfred, you will be punished

14.) All detentions _must _be served before priveleges are returned

15.) Smoking is only permitted in the Smoking Room

16.) Alchohal is only permitted to students 18 years and older

17.) All students are given a key to the Academy. If you lose it, you will have to knock

18.) Driving lessons will be offered on weekends

19.) No parties are allowed without adult supervision

20.) After a students first month at the Academy, they will be granted a credit card with $5,000 on it. $ will be renewed at the end of each week.

21.) No Peeping

22.) Do not Bully children

The rules were overwhelming. The entire Academy was overwhelming. It was huge, and they realized that Mr. and Mrs. Aido had a LOT more money then they were really letting on. But their first day there was...enjoyable. People were getting along. But they were also shy - everyone was having a hard time talking to each other. Heroes stuck to their own groups, but the villains seemed to all connect together in one big group. Most likely talking about how much they hate the Heroes.

And that night when everyone was trying to go to bed - they realized that their lives would _**NEVER **_be the same again.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello everyone and thank you for reading the very first episode of the Academy! I know it's pretty weird and awkard at first, but it gets a lot more dramatic as the story gets deeper! I really hope everyone continues to read and enjoy the story.

When I get the chance I will use my friends scanner to upload a photo of the Academy on my deviantart account. I will also use my deviantart account as a place to upload all the characters photos and bios in case you have no idea who they are :'D (But that's also what the internet is for right?)

Please review and enjoy ^.^


	4. Episode 2: The Two

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hello everyone and welcome to Episode 2 of the Academy! This is where my friend and I come in, hope you enjoy ^.^

The Academy

Episode 2: The Two

The days had passed since living in the Academy. People were starting to loosen up and everyone was slowling forming new friendships. Classes were hard, but challenging. They were learning different things about life. They didn't feel like they had to live in fear anymore...they did feel somewhat normal. But everyone was enjoying themselves.

Mrs. Aido leaned over the desk in her and her husband's office, looking down at a map as she used a crystal to scry for something.

"Have you found them yet?" Mr. Aido asked.

"Almost..." Mrs. Aido answered. In the past few days they'd felt an unusual presence of two people with such power that they weren't human. These two people belonged here at the Academy with them.

The crystal then dropped on the map, right ontop of a Middle School. "Ah! Here they are," Mrs. Aido said with a smile.

*Knock knock* came from the open door. The two turned to see Kagome standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Mr. Aido - I needed your help on the Genetics homework..." she stuttered.

Mr. Aido smiled. "How are you doing here Kagome?" he asked. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

She smiled. "Very much!" she cried. "It's so different here in America. I really like it."

Mr. Aido smiled. "That's good," he answered. "But...there is another thing we forgot to mention."

"Oh?" Kagome asked.

"Like in everyones world - dark forces lurk in the shadows. They do here on Earth as well, and so at times if we detect something we will need some of you to go out and destroy these dark forces," Mr. Aido told her.

"...is there something loose now...?" she asked.

Mrs. Aido smiled. "No no, not now. But there is something - well - two people we need you to go retrieve for us."

"Retrieve? Wouldn't you have invited them here?" she asked.

Mr. Aido shook his head. "No, they already live here on Earth...they just haven't realize their power yet."

"Here are their names," Mrs. Aido said. She ripped a sheet of paper off a pad and handed it to Kagome. "Get your friends and go to the local Middle School."

"O - ok..." Kagome mumbled. She was a little confused, and still felt overwhelmed about everything.

"Get Alfred to drive you," Mr. Aido called to her as she left their office.

And so, she and her friends got Alfred to drive them to the local Middle School. They received visitors passes and were now passing through the halls until they arrived at the right room. Kagome knocked on the open door.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for _ and _?" she asked the teacher who had turned to look at them.

"That's us," said one girl as she stood from her seat. Another girl glanced at them before standing up as well.

"We need you to come with us," Inuyasha said.

"Uh - ok..." said the second girl. The two followed them into the hallways. "Do you need something?" she asked.

"We've been instructed to bring you to the Academy with us," Sessohmaru answered.

"The Academy? Isn't that the new school everyone's been talking about?" asked the first girl.

"Yeah!" Kagome replied. "Mr. and Mrs. Aido told you to bring you there."

"What? Why?" the second girl asked.

"He didn't say," Koga answered as they exited the building. "He only said you two were special."

"He also said you could change your names. Do you want to?" Kagome asked.

"Yes! You can call me Chitose!" the first girl answered.

"And me Shizuka," said the second girl as they got into the Limosine. She looked at the driver. "Why is Alfred Pennysworth driving this car?"

After a 15 minute drive, the two were now sitting in Mr. and Mrs. Aido's office.

"Hello Chitose and Shizuka, I'm Mr. Aido." He smiled. "And this is my wife Mrs. Aido."

"Hello," the two said.

Mrs. Aido eyed them up and down. Chitose was a tall girl of 5'6'. She was a bit chunky, but very pretty - with blonde hair that reached the tops of her shoulders. She had bright, big blue eyes and a few light freckles dotted across her nose. Shizuka was short, at 5'1 and very pretty as well, with blonde hair and bangs - her hair reaching her waist, but so wavy/curly it bounced every way she moved. Her eyes were blood red, and she had pale white skin.

"Do you two know why you're here?" Mrs. Aido asked.

They shook their heads.

Mr. Aido chuckeled. "If you haven't realized, we're different. And we believe that you two are as well."

"Different? How?" Shizuka asked.

Mr. Aido smiled, narrowing his eyes. Suddenly the glass of water on the desk moved a bit to the right.

"You're telekinetic!" Chitose cried.

"That and much more," Mr. Aido replied. "We have sensed that you two are the same as us."

"Why us?" Shizuka scoffed.

Mrs. Aido sighed. "We are almost never wrong," she replied. "Haven't you two ever felt different than anyone else? Like you were special?"

The two girls looked down, knowing she was right.

"See?" Mr. Aido asked. "You two are _meant _to be here."

Chitose and Shizuka glanced at each other, and then nodded.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thanks for sticking around to read Episode 2 everyone! This was WAY different then orignially written. But it gets better! Just follow along with me please!


	5. Episode 3: Hellboy

The Academy

Episode 3: Hellboy

_And he'd been write. Chitose and Shizuka were _meant _to be there. The months had passed since that fateful day. The two of them had gotten rooms and were following the sames rules and schedules as everyone else. And they were special. Both of them were telepathic and telekinetic. They both had discovered seperate powers of their own. They felt at home...

So today...

Mr. and Mrs. Aido were in their office, staring at Chitose and Shizuka. "Since you two are primary students here, one of your jobs will be too show new students around," said Mr. Aido.

"New students are coming in?" Chitose asked.

"Yes...right about now," Mr. Aido said. He looked up as a bright swirling blue portal appeared before them, and the Hellboy characters walked through (refer to character list).

"Eeek!" Chitose cried, spotting Abe. She'd had a big crush on him for a long time.

Mr. Aido smiled and began explaining everything to the new characters, until they were all convinced of joining the Academy.

Now Chitose and Shizuka were taking them on a tour of the entire Academy.

"I'm so happy you're all here!" Chitose cried.

"You're _always _happy..." Shizuka mumbled, rolling her eyes. Chitose bounced up and down, laughing excitedly. "Did you take your medication this morning Chitose?"

"No, I don't take medication," Chitose answered, calming from her ADHD for a moment. "Did you take yours?"

Shizuka looked down at the floor. In the few months that they'd been there Shizuka had had a mental breakdown. Her powers were much more dangerous than Chitose's, and in result it was revealed that she suffered from multiple mental illnesses. She'd become known as the most dangerous person in the Academy.

"No...I didn't take it..." Shizuka mumbled.

"Come on Shizuka, you need to take it," Mrs. Aido sighed and walked over to her.

"...fine..." Shizuka grumbled and followed Mrs. Aido to her office.

"What's wrong with her?" Liz asked.

"Umm..." Chitose thought about it. "She suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder, Schizophrenia, Borderline Personality Disorder...and a few others that I can't remember." She laughed nervousley as they stared.

"This place is weird," said Hellboy.

Chitose laughed. "You'll get used to it soon enough. Let me take you to your rooms," she said and started leading the way. "Ok so you guys may think I'm crazy - but I'm not - my sister is - but I'm just so exicted that you all are here! I've been here for a few months and gotten to meet alot of people I've always wanted to!"

They stared, and then she quickly directed them to their rooms. "Ok then, I'll leave you to it. But just watch out for the villains - they may not be so nice. And my sister." She lowered her voice. "Shizuka's kinda mean." Then she smiled and ran down the hall.

"Well..." Abe mumbled. "She seems nice."

"But she warned us that not everyone else will be," Liz responded, as they began to feel the overwhelming power of the Academy.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey everyone! This is Episode 3. Kinda short, kinda stupid - I know. There were a bunch of fillers. The few months that pass between this episode and the last one were things that happened and have no relevance to later episodes, so i skipped them. I hope that doesn't confused anyone, but please enjoy ^.^


	6. Episode 4: Jillian

AUTHORS NOTE:

This Episode was actually is 2 parts, but I split them into one. The appearance of this character starts an entire chain of events that really gets the story going. ^.^

* * *

The Academy

Episode 4: Jillian

_Will we always be together? _she asked.

He smiled. _Forever._

_Promise?_

_I promise. _And then he bent down and kissed her.

Shizuka sat up in bed, sweating and breathing heavy. Tears were running down her face like a waterfall. "Jillian..." she mumbled.

The next day...

"You don't look well Shizuka," Chitose said to her sister as they sat in the Cafeteria eating their breakfast. The cafeteria was large and had a white tile floor; the tables were all set about in ordere and on the far wall were the lines of food where everyone went to get their meals.

Shizuka pushed her tray to the side and laid her head down on the table.

"...for the tenth day in a row," Chitose added. She frowned. Sure, her sister was mentally sick so she never was well - but right now, her sister looked paler and had extremely dark circles under her eyes.

"I've...been having these really weird dreams lately..." Shizuka mumbled.

"About?"

"About some guy. His name is Jillian," she answered. A small blush formed on her face.

"Do you like him?" Chitose asked with a grin.

"Shut up!" Shizuka cried and looked away. "He's handsome and funny..."

"What are you two doing in the dreams?" Chitose asked.

"It depends," Shizuka answered. "Sometimes we're walking through a field and holding hands...other times we're eating together...but we're always in really beautiful clothing. The kind a Prince and Princess would wear."

"But he's only in your dream Shizuka ~"

"I don't care!" Shizuka screamed. "He feels real to me..."

Chitose sighed. Her sister suffered hallucinations 95% of the day, maybe that's why he felt so real to her. "Did you take your meds this morning?"

Shizuka glared. "Just because I'm crazy _doesn't _mean my dreams are!" she yelled and stood up. Angrily she smacked her tray onto the floor, causing a big crash of food and everyone to be silent. She glared at Chitose before storming out of the Cafeteria and into Mr. and Mrs. Aido's office.

"Can we help you with something Shizuka?" Mr. Aido asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"...do you know anything about a man named Jillian?" Shizuka asked.

Mr. Aido narrowed his eyes. "No...now if you'll excuse me I have more paperwork to finish," he replied and looked back down at his desk.

Shizuka frowned and walked back to her room.

That night...

Shizuka woke up in bed again. She took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. Shakily she crawled out of bed and grabbed her water bottle, taking a big swig before setting it down. And then she noticed something outside. She opened the window and saw a man staring right into her room, since it was ground level.

She gasped and back away as the man jumped into her room. "W - who are you!?" she screamed.

He smiled. "I'm Jillian," he answered. She eyed him up down. Jillian was a 6'1', muscular man. His he pale, milky white skin and dark blue eyes. His black hair was shaggy and short, and he was the most handsome man she had ever met in her life.

"You...I've been dreaming about you..." she mumbled.

His smiled faded. "Do you remember anything about me?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I've never even _met _you at all," she answered. "My dreams are the first time I've ever saw you."

He looked down at the ground. "...I see..." he answered. "Well I remember you."

"What?"

"I don't know," he answered. "It's all in bits and pieces!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she cried. "Now get out of my room! You're scaring me half to ~"

And then he silenced her with a kiss, and in that moment she remembered him. In bits and pieces, she remember lying in the grass with him. Dancing with him. _Loving _him. She didn't know who he was, but she loved him.

And then he pulled away to see tears in her eyes. He chuckeled and wiped one away. "Don't cry," he whispered, kissing her knuckels. "We're together again..."

She giggled. "I don't know who you are - or why you're here...but I feel like we're meant to be together..." she whispered.

"Because we _are _Shizuka," he replied. "We've always been meant to be together." He bent down and scooped her up into his arms. "I love you."

"...I love you too," she whispered, kissing him as he lowered her onto the bed.

The next morning...

"Shizuka? You missed breakfast...are you alright?" Mrs. Aido asked, knocking on the bedroom door, a worried look on her face.

She waited a moment. "Shizuka?" she asked again. Then she sighed and opened the door herself - only to see Shizuka lying in bed with Jillian naked, a blanket covering them.

"Shizuka!" Mrs. Aido cried.

Shizuka immediatley sat up, covering herself with the blanket. "Oh god..." she mumbled. Her hair was dishevled and there was a hickie on her neck.

Then Mrs. Aido's eyes wandered over to Jillian. "Jillian..." she sighed. _I knew he'd return. They all will in time. _She cleared her thought. "Excuse me..." And then she turned and left to go speak with her husband.

Jillian glanced at Shizuka, a grin on his face. "Well uh...I guess the secrets out," he mumbled.

She smiled back at him, before leaning in and kissing her lover once again.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

God! This Episode brings back so many memories. The inspiration for Jillian's character came when I was listening to the song "Jillian: I'd Give My Heart" by Within Temptation. Yes, I know Jillian is a girl's name but the name fits him. Don't harass me about it. But do take note that Jillian becomes a MAJOR character later on. In reality, had I uploaded EVERY episode in order this Episode would be 199. To shorten things and really get the story going I cut out ALOT of stuff. Thanks for reading ^.^


	7. Episode 5: 3 New Students

The Academy

Episode 5: 3 New Students

* * *

A few days later, it'd become very evident that Shizuka and Jillian were in love. They were always clinging to each other and could never keep their hands off each other for too long. They were always together nowadays.

"Chitose," said Mr. Aido as she stood in his office, "I'd like to introduce you to three of our new students."

Chitose looked over and grinned, ignoring the taller male and the short female, her eyes focused on someone else purely. "Why is Edward Elric here!?" she cried.

The Alchemist grinned and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Mrs. Aido sighed as well, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Because he stumbled through an open portal from Amestris to our world…" she answered.

"Come on Ed! I'll show you around!" Chitose cried, latching onto Ed.

"_Before _you go," Mr. Aido interrupted her, "I'd like to introduce you to our two other students." He waved his hand to the right and smiled.

Chitose shifted her eyes to the tall male and short female.

The male was quite tall, at 6'0. He had red eyes, identical to the color of Shizuka's; he also had quite masculine features, and the same pale, flawless skin as Shizuka. His hair was also the same color as Shizuka's, a bright blonde color, and reached just past his shoulder blades. He was incredibly handsome, wearing dark blue jeans and a black sweater.

The female was only 5'3. Her skin was a bit of a nudish color, and she was not pale in anyway. She had a cute face, and brown hair that reached past her shoulders and bangs. Her eyes were a bright violet color and she had a big smile on her face, wearing a pink skirt and a white lacey, long sleeved shirt.

"Chitose, our other two new students are Malistaire ~" The male glared, "~ And Yoko." The other girl smiled wider.

"Will you show them around?" Mrs. Aido asked with a smile.

"Of course!" Chitose cried. "Follow me!" She dragged Ed out of the office with her, while Yoko caught up and Malistaire put his hands in his pockets and followed glumly behind them.

"So uh, what is this place? Mr. and Mrs. Aido explained it to me, but I'm still having a hard time understanding," Ed said to the blonde girl clinging to him.

Chitose smiled and began explaining everything to Ed, about the changes in technology and differences between the real world and his world of Amestris.

"…ok, I'm starting to understand," Ed said with a nod, slowly adjusting.

Chitose smiled again. "Good! You'll like it here so much!" She looked back at the other two. "And you guys will, I know it!"

"I like it here already!" Yoko cried.

Malistaire stayed silent.

"Oh, Shizuka we have three new students," Chitose said, seeing her sister in the hallway, of course latched onto Jillian like she was to Ed.

"Really?" Shizuka frowned, eyeing the three up and down. Her and Malistaire met eyes, and she blushed and looked away.

"Hmm…" Jillian mumbled, noticing her obvious blush for the new guy. He frowned and eyed Malistaire up and down, before holding out his hand. "I'm Jillian," he said.

"Malistaire," the blonde male introduced and shook Jillian's hand, _hard. _

Jillian pulled away and glared. "Nice to meet you," he said, though his tone sounded more like, "_Stay away from Shizuka." _

"You too," Malistaire replied, glaring back at Jillian.

"Ehhhhh – come on! We need to continue on the tour!" Chitose cried, and began pulling Ed away once again.

As the three of them continued walking, Malistaire glanced back one last time at Jillian and Shizuka, before smirking.

* * *

Goodness me! All three of these characters came in at different times and different ways, that I REALLY hate. So I have written this Episode specifically for their arrival.

Malistaire and Yoko were created by me and Chitose and do not come from any other show, movie, etc…

Malistaire DOES become very, very important later on. Hopefully I hinted well enough to it in this Episode, and hope you all enjoyed ^^


	8. Episode 6: The Real Parents

The Academy

Episode 6: The Real Parents

* * *

A few weeks later…

Mr. and Mrs. Aido were slowly getting ready for bed that night. Mrs. Aido laid down in bed and sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong darling?" Mr. Aido asked, laying into bed next to his wife and rolling onto his side to look at her.

"I was thinking, well…it's time we tell them, all _four _of them who we really are…" Mrs. Aido answered through a sigh.

Mr. Aido blinked. "Do you really think it's time?"

She nodded. "It's been over year since _they _joined, and they've grown so much since then…Chitose's matured a bit, and well Shizuka's, well…Shizuka." She smiled. "I just think it's time they know who we really are."

"We'll tell them tomorrow, after a good night's rest," Mr. Aido smiled, and then turned out the light.

* * *

The next morning…

"Hey watch it!" Shizuka yelled as Beast Boy, in Tiger Form, ran past her chasing after Starfire. She glared and looked down the hall to see Chitose running towards her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Aido need to see us right away," she said. "And Yoko too."

"Why?" Shi asked, noticing Yoko coming running down the hall behind Chitose.

"I don't know," Chitose answered. "But they said it was important."

Shizuka rolled her eyes and sighed, but then they all walked into Mr. and Mrs. Aido's office together to see Malistaire standing in the room as well.

"What's going on?" Shizuka asked.

Malistaire shrugged, staring at Shizuka. "They needed to see me as well."

Mr. Aido narrowed his eyes, and telekinetically the door behind them shut and locked itself. "We have to talk to you all about something _very _important."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Yoko asked nervously.

"You four…are all our children…" Mrs. Aido said softly, barely loud enough for them to hear her.

"What!?" they all cried.

"What about our parents!?" Chitose cried. "The ones we were taken from to come live here!?"

Mr. Aido sighed. "They weren't your real parents – they were only the ones who birthed you because we couldn't…" he tried to explain.

"What!?" Malistaire cried again, confused.

Mrs. Aido sighed. "Please sit down and let us explain…"

The four of them looked at each other, before sitting down and deciding to listen.

Mrs. Aido licked her lips, and began explaining….

"As you know, there are many galaxies out there – not just ours. And…millions and millions of years away, there is a Galaxy, and inside it reside two planets. One called Angelicus, the other called Demonicus. We and all of you – are from Angelicus. I was the Queen of Angelicus – and married to Mr. Aido, the King. After being married for a little while, not long after I gave birth to you, Malistaire, and then you Shizuka a year later. 3 years later I gave birth to you, Chitose, and Yoko afterwards. We lived happily for a long time…but…unfortunately a war broke out between Angelicus and Demonicus. The Queen of Demonicus, and my best friend Nerissa…used a powerful attack upon our planet…and it began to be destroyed. In attempt to save all of you, my husband went down to Earth, and I sent you all down there as well…before allowing myself to go with you."

She looked up for only a moment into their eyes – as memories were washed over of them of that unknown time.

"…my husband and I arrived in the year 1550. We never met each other until 1839, but between 1550 and then…we never aged. We assumed ourselves immortal, especially with these powers of ours. But when we did meet, we fell in love instantly…and our memories were returned to us. We knew then that we had to find all of you, but every time we found you in the life you'd been living you were always killed one way or another. But now, you all have been returned to us…and we love you all so much…"

She looked up again and had tears in her eyes.

"…is Jillian an Angelican?" Shizuka asked after a moment.

"No," Mrs. Aido chuckled. "He is a Demonican…Nerissa's son, actually."

"…how come you waited this long to tell us?" Chitose asked, wiping her eyes of tears at the forgotten memories.

"Because we were unsure," Mr. Aido answered. "We wanted to wait until all four of you were with us."

There was silence for a moment, before Malistaire's brow furrowed. "Everything is…in bits and pieces." He struggled to remember.

"It will be," Mrs. Aido replied. "For a while; not all of your memories will return at once. We still have some that we can't remember…but most will return to you, in time."

"Does Jillian remember?" Shizuka asked.

"Not everything," Mrs. Aido answered. "But we would like to speak to him next."

Shizuka nodded and brushed her fingers through her hair, frustrated. "I'll…go get him."

Mr. Aido half smiled through tears. "You three should go as well, and try to remember your past."

They nodded, and then all four of them left the office.

"Do you think we did the right thing, telling them right now?" Mrs. Aido asked.

Her husband nodded. "Yes, I believe I do." Then he stood and kissed his wife gently.

* * *

Wooo! This Episode is one of the big turning points in the Academy. So is the next one, so I hope you ll enjoy! ^^

Angelicus and Demonicus are our own original ideas. Please do not steal.


	9. Episode 7: Shizuka and Seiya's Date

The Academy

Episode 7: Shizuka and Seiya's Date

* * *

A few weeks and a marriage between Shizuka and Jillian later…

Chitose paused her video game and turned around to hear Shizuka and Jillian fighting.

"Where are you going this time!?" Shizuka yelled as she followed Jillian into the room.

"To Sydney," Jillian answered and fastened his tie. "Some people want me to teach at the University there."

"Why are you always putting work before me!? Before your own wife!?" Shizuka screamed.

"Honey," Jillian said calmly. "This is for our family – for when we have one. Now I'll be back in a few weeks." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, before turning and leaving with a suitcase in his hand.

"THEN I'LL JUST GO FUCK SOMEBODY ELSE THEN!" Shizuka screamed at him.

Jillian clearly heard, but said nothing and continued walking as tears pricked at his eyes. With an angry huff, Shizuka turned and stormed out of the Rec Room and into the Kitchen, digging around and into the cupboard for some of her medication.

"That husband of yours is…different," Seiya said as he walked into the kitchen.

"He's my soul mate…we're destined to be together," Shizuka mumbled.

"Then why aren't you now?"

"Jillian has one of the smartest brains the world has ever seen. Universities all over the world invite him to come teach about Biology and other science stuff…" Shizuka frowned. "But he's always putting work ahead of me."

"But…what about your little comment back there?" Seiya asked. "The one you screamed at him?"

"Jillian once told me that if he ever leaves that I can be with someone else if they make me happy…he likes it when I'm happy," Shizuka answered, picking at her nails sadly.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Seiya asked suddenly. Shizuka looked up and met his blue eyes, showing so much hope and intensity that her heart nearly melted.

"Uh…sure Seiya," she answered, confused.

"Really?" He asked, surprised. She nodded, and with a smile he moved closer to her as she began taking her pills out of their bottles. "So what are all of these for?"

"Well…" she sighed.

* * *

Later, around 7:30 ish…

After eating a fancy restaurant, the two were standing at the railing on a big balcony.

"I have a surprise for you," Seiya said with a smile. Then from his pocket appeared a beautiful red rose that he slipped behind her ear.

She smiled. "Thank you Seiya, it's beautiful," she said, blushing lightly and looking into his eyes.

Seiya then slowly leaned down and kissed her gently, and she returned it. The kiss slowly became more passionate, and after a few minutes they broke away. He smiled and took her hand in his, before leaning down and kissing her again.

* * *

This episode is the beginning of everything in the Academy, it starts to get a WHOLE lot more interesting now. Please enjoy ^^

Seiya is the property of Naoko Takeuichi


	10. Episode 8: Jillian's Return

The Academy

Episode 8: Jillian's Return

* * *

The front door of the Academy swung open and Jillian barged in. "Alright, where's the bastard?" he growled. It'd only been a few days and Jillian had apparently just returned, and somehow heard of Shizuka and Seiya beginning to date.

"Are you looking for me?" Seiya asked from the doorway of the kitchen, across the other side of the Main Room. He expected Jillian to act this way…

Jillian glared and started towards him, but Shizuka stepped in the way. "Both of you stop it right now" she yelled.

"You're seeing this guy!?" Jillian yelled.

"So what if I am?" she shot back.

"You're my wife – you shouldn't be seeing other men behind my back!" Jillian replied.

"Well you're always in another country or state! How do I know you're not there fucking some whore?" she retorted.

"I would never ~"

"Because I "would never do that to you; you'll never be angry at me for seeing another man, as long as it makes me happy". Well look at you now! You're angry as hell!" What else am I supposed to do while you're gone? Sit and be your obedient wife? Well we're not on Angelicus anymore Jillian! Things have changed. You've changed and I've changed!" Her eyes welled with tears.

Jillian's eye twitched once, twice, and then on the third time he raised his hand and smacked Shizuka right across the face, making the crowd of students who were watching gasp.

"Alright – everyone go back to doing something else," Mr. Aido ordered, coming into the room to break up the scene.

Shizuka's eyes glowed red as she glared at Jillian, and he glared back. Then Jillian's eyes darted to the side where Seiya was moving in closer. Swiftly, Jillian grabbed Seiya by the collar.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my wife?" he demanded.

"…I'm just trying to be there for her," Seiya answered honestly. Jillian pushed Seiya away and raised his fist to punch the man, but Shizuka once again got in his way.

"Stop it Jillian, stop it!" she yelled. "Seiya is right. You're never here for me." Jillian stared at her, his ees darting back and forth between the two. Then he turned and left the Academy.

Once he was gone, Shizuka turned and opened up the cabinet door, pulling out a white bottle of large, green pills.

"I'm sorry…" Seiya mumbled, noticing the bruise beginning to form on her cheek from Jillian's smack.

"Don't blame yourself for my jealous husband…" she replied and began taking out two pills.

"What are those ones for?" he asked.

"For severe depression, only…" She laughed to herself. "They increase sexual desire."

"Ohh…" he hummed awkwardly, watching as she took the pill. His cheeks turned bright pink and he looked down. "They…he…doesn't understand my feelings for you…"

Shizuka smiled. "Will you show me how strong your feelings are for me?" she asked, walking over to him. He smiled, then picked her up and carried her into his room.

* * *

"Let's elope," Seiya said, lying next to Shizuka after having great sex.

"What!?" she cried, sitting up.

He sat up as well. "You heard me. Let's get married, Shizuka. I…I love you…" he reached over and caressed her bruised cheek gently.

"I love you too Seiya," she replied with a smile, and then straddled him. "Ok," she giggled. "We'll elope."

"Tomorrow," he said, grinning as he rolled back over on top of her and kissed her.


End file.
